


...и народное творчество!

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Рен их всех ненавидит, Фазма шипперит кайлакс, Хакс шипперит рейло, дружба, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: На "Финализаторе" служат разные люди, в том числе очень творческие. И это их творчество магистру Рен поперек горла стоит, и он бы рад его пресечь, но...(серия драбблов)





	1. ...и народное творчество!

Магистр Рен ворвался в кабинет Хакса по своему обыкновению без стука и звукового сигнала, Силой разомкнув замок, со словами:

\- Вы это видели?

При его появлении Хакс торопливо свернул один из документов на голопаде и уставился на Рена с дежурной постной миной:

\- Что именно, магистр?

\- Это! - магистр обрушил на стол Хакса кулак, и генерал не сразу заметил, что в кулаке зажата какая-то бумажка.

\- Что это? - спросил Хакс, брезгливо трогая бумажку мизинцем.

\- Творчество ваших штурмовиков, - процедил Рен. Хакс расправил "творчество" и склонил голову, рассматривая его очень внимательно.

\- Не понимаю, из-за чего вы расстраиваетесь, Рен, - сказал он наконец. - Вы прекрасно получились. Глядите, какой вам тут пресс нарисовали, загляденье! 

\- Это гнусный поклеп! - прошипел Рен, и Хакс бы поставил весь "Старкиллер", если бы тот еще существовал, что под шлемом Рен красный, как лот-рак. - Это отвратительно! А ведь они еще и рассказы пишут!

\- Ну пишут и пишут, - невозмутимо ответил Хакс. - Вас же читать не заставляют. Я не вижу в этом ничего криминального, - он отодвинул от себя бумажку, на которой он и Рен изображались полуголыми и в недвусмысленной позе. - Это тоже, хм, своеобразная популярность. Чем больше вы будете реагировать, тем чаще вам такое будет попадаться. И не советую никого душить, писать не перестанут, просто будут лучше шифроваться.

Рен шумно выдохнул, развернулся и вышел, стуча каблуками. Дверь со скрипом закрылась за ним - опять придется менять сервомоторы. Хакс снова посмотрел на рисунок, похмыкал и выбросил в корзину. А потом вновь открыл документ на голопаде и начал печатать, постепенно увлекаясь все больше:

"...Рей застонала, откидываясь назад и запуская пальцы в густую шевелюру Рена, прижимая его к себе..."


	2. Алкоголь и литература

\- ... и последнее, генерал, поступили сведения, что уровень алкоголизма среди личного состава «Финализатора» вырос почти в два раза. Разберитесь с этим. Я жду результатов.  
Сказав это, голограмма Верховного лидера растворилась в воздухе, а Хакс облегченно вздохнул, радуясь, что голосвязь передает лишь звук и изображение, а не запах, иначе Верховный лидер бы понял, что в повышении уровня алкоголизма генерал поучаствовал лично.

Вздыхая и стараясь выглядеть свежее, чем он на самом деле есть, генерал поплелся в свою каюту, надеясь принять душ, выпить лекарство от похмелья и начать работу. Но не тут-то было. В каюте генерала обнаружилось препятствие, в лице магистра рыцарей Рен. Препятствие лежало там же, где и заснуло вчера - в кресле, только теперь обстановку дополняли капельница с глюкозой, воткнутая в оголенное предплечье магистра, и вскрытая упаковка таблеток от тошноты, лежащая на тумбочке 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - устало спросил Хакс.

\- Привожу себя в порядок, - ответил магистр с достоинством, что никак не сочеталось с его помятым видом.

\- Вали отсюда на х... хотя? - Хакс осекся и добавил задумчиво:

\- Хотя если ты вывалишься из моей каюты сейчас, то это даст лишний повод нашим, э-э-э, фанатам.

Кайло помрачнел - он считал персонал, прилежно пишущий фанфики и рисующий фанарты на тему его с генералом неземной любви, своим личный проклятием, наказанием дорогого мироздания за все его прегрешения. И мысль о том, что вид магистра, посреди рабочего дня выходящего из каюты генерала в помятом виде, может простимулировать их творчество, убила все его хорошее настроение на корню. А оное, к слову, и так было не очень.

После крушения "Старкиллера" генерал стал чаще выпивать: работа, бессонные ночи, попытки прикрыть дыры в обороне и прикрыть свою задницу во время докладов Сноуку, отчеты, проблемы... И как-то так случилось, что на почве зарождающегося алкоголизма их с магистром взаимные претензии слегка нивелировались. Случай свел их в медотсеке, а потом Рен за каким-то лядом зашел к генералу и застал его прячущим стакан... В общем, теперь ежедневные попойки стали традицией, а у Хакса появился очередной повод подразнить Рена - тот совершенно не умел пить, и поутру слюнявил унитаз почем зря.

Подойдя к зеркалу и поглядев на свое припухшее и невыспавшееся отражение, Хакс решил, что пора бросать пить, о чем заявил вслух. По хорошему бросить стоило в тот день, когда они с Реном, оба пьяные и дурные, поймали в коридорах несчастного Митаку и принуждали его выпить на спор. Или когда Хакс, набравшись сверх меры, зачитал вслух свои истории про судьбоносную любовь магистра и джаккской мусорщицы Фазме. Капитан плакала и просила продолжения.  
Рен в кресле сокрушенно с ним согласился, добавив, что такое поведение несомненно позорит темного джедая.

Они еще долго могли соглашаться между собой, что пора бросать - это было почти единственное, в чем они были солидарны, но прозвучал сигнал комлинка, и Хакс ответил.

\- Генерал! - раздался взволнованный голос лейтенанта Митаки. - Мы обнаружили текущие координаты местоположения Люка Скайуокера!

\- Прекрасно! - Хакс потер руки. - Немедленно высылайте десант! И... я лично сопровожу их!

\- Так точно. И, э-э-э... Генерал, а вы не знаете, где может находиться магистр Рен? Мы не можем его найти, - осторожно заметил Дофельд.

\- Я не... С какой радости мне вообще знать, где он прохлаждается?! - возмутился Хакс. Рен из кресла издал звук недовольства, и Хакс показал ему кулак.

\- Да, сэр, - покорно согласился Митака и отключился.

\- Чего это тебя на передовую понесло? - ехидно спросил Рен, вынимая из руки иглу и раскатывая рукав. - Устал на мостике стоять?

\- Хочу проветриться, - мрачно ответил Хакс. - Катись отсюда, встретимся в ангаре, - он вздохнул и потер виски.

***

Штурмовики кончились неожиданно быстро. Хакс даже из шаттла не успел выйти, а весь отряд полег. Зато магистр не полег - бегал где-то за мусорщицей по холмам и обрывам, размахивая мечом и периодически предлагая стать его ученицей. Так себе стратегия, генерал бы, к примеру, справился лучше, но ему это и даром не нужно было. Хватит и одного Рена с его световым мечом. Обо всем происходящем генерал слушал по рации, сидя в запертом шаттле, и страдал, что нельзя выйти наружу, на свежий воздух, под бодрящий морской ветер.

Тем временем загнанная в угол мусорщица повела себя гораздо хитрее, нежели магистр. Выслушав его речь, о том, что победит, конечно, Первый Порядок, и что лучше бы ей превентивно к нему присоединиться, она провела отвлекающий маневр, достав из кармана голопад.

\- А на это ты что скажешь? - спросила Рей, протягивая ему голопад. - Из ваших сетевых "финализаторских" архивов.

\- Что? - Кайло удивился такому резкому повороту беседы, но послушно взял пад и стал зачитывать вслух:

\- Ветер свивал снежные вихри, гудел среди елей и сосен, но этот звук перебивался тяжелым гулом, идущим из недр планеты... Что я читаю вообще?

\- Читай-читай, - мрачно сказала мусорщица. - Дальше.

А Хакс, сидящий в шаттле, побледнел. Он узнал первые строчки своей нетленки, принесшей ему (не ему лично, но его псевдониму) популярность среди штурмовичек. Суровые женщины читали про любовь магистра рыцарей Рен и мусорщицы и рыдали навзрыд, переживая вместе с героями перипетии всей их судьбы, осложненной тем, что влюбленные находились по разные стороны линии фронта. От реальных магистра и мусорщицы там не было вообще ничего, но Хакс считал, что раз он не биографию пишет, а самовыражается - значит можно. Штурмовички тоже так считали, и именно километры их переписок в корабельной сети вдохновили Хакса на создание второй части, еще более слезливой, полной домашнего насилия, вымаливания прощений, потерь памяти, внезапных беременностей, выкидышей, вынужденных свадеб и всего такого, чем полнится женская литература - он даже не поленился почитать несколько образчиков, нужно же было как-то разгружать мозг после отчетов и совещаний. Вторая часть поимела еще больший успех, но генерал решил поумерить пыл и прекратить писательскую деятельность, опасаясь, что в пьяном порыве может выболтать все магистру - как с Фазмой получилось. Она, кстати, стала первой слушательницей и наипервейшей фанаткой его опуса, но вряд ли магистр разделит ее судьбу.

Кайло тем временем вчитался... и порадовался, что на нём шлем, потому что его челюсть буквальном образом отвисла. Отвлекающий маневр сработал на "ура". Всучив пад Рей, он развернулся и пошел к кораблю, топая сапогами так сильно, будто давил невидимых тараканов.

\- И куда ты? - спросила Рей ехидно. - Уже передумал искать Скайуокера?

\- У меня дело на "Финализаторе", - ответил Рен. - Только массовые расстрелы спасут моральный облик Первого Порядка. Я потом загляну.

А Хакс в шаттле покрылся испариной, представляя, что будет, когда магистр таки выяснит, чьих рук это писево.

Влетев в шаттл, магистр прошел в кабину управления и начал прогревать двигатель.

\- Магистр? - спросил Хакс как можно более невозмутимо. - Мы куда-то летим?

\- А то вы не слышали? - огрызнулся Рен. - Мы возвращаемся на «Финализатор», и даже Верховный Лидер меня оттуда не вытащит прежде, чем я узнаю, кто написал и распространил это... эту...

\- А как же Люк Скайуокер? - спросил Хакс. - Мусорщица? Сопротивление?

\- Да куда они денутся, - отмахнулся от него Рен. - А написавшего это поганца могут случайно пристрелить на задании прежде, чем я до него доберусь!

\- В этом нет нужды, - сказал Хакс негромко.

\- Что ты там бормочешь?

\- Я говорю, - Хакс глубоко вздохнул, - что в этом нет нужды. Это я написал.

\- Что? - переспросил Рен.

\- Это я написал, - повторил Хакс, - а распространилось оно как-то само.

\- То есть как - ты? - Кайло убрал руки с панели управления и сгорбился, уперевшись локтями в колени. Так он просидел молча некоторое время, а потом поднял голову и как-то растерянно спросил:

\- А вон то, где мы вдвоем, и где восемь кубиков?

\- А то не я, - поспешно ответил Хакс. - Это мой прямой конкурент, я его давно вычисляю.

\- Конкурент? - спросил Рен. - Конкурент?! - повторил он с гораздо большей экспрессией в голосе. - Конкурент, крифф тебя подери?!

С этими словами он начал подниматься из кресла, и Хакс понял, что надо бежать. И тут же ретировался, решив, что лучше Скайуокер и мусорщица, чем Рен в неадеквате.

***

Рен сидел на камне и читал Хаксову нетленку уже второй час. Перед этим он час гонял Хакса по окрестным холмам, но быстро выдохся, потому что перед этим по тем же холмам преследовал мусорщицу. А Хакс, воспозовавшись тем, что магистр отстал, затаился среди камней, выбрав точку, откуда было хорошо видно корабль и Рена, и отказался вылезать, хоть Рен его и звал. И уже второй час в воздухе зрело предчувствие беды. Хакс нервно курил, мусорщица ходила вокруг шаттла, изредка предпринимая попытки магистра отвлечь, но тот лишь отмахивался.

И наконец он дочитал. После чего активировал меч, шагнул к шаттлу и принялся вымещать эмоции от прочтения. Шаттл продержался минут пятнадцать, и очень скоро грянул взрыв, а в небо клубами повалил густой черный дым, который ветер сносил к западу.

\- Ну вот и прогулялся, - пробормотал Хакс, высовываясь из-за камня, - вот и подышал свежим воздухом.

Магистр выбирался из расщелины, в которую его забросило взрывом. Мусорщица, ругаясь - из другой, оказавшись там по той же самой причине. Когда, наконец, действующие лица вновь оказались в сборе, повисло неловкое молчание. Лишь тяжело трещало и скрипело что-то внутри пожарища.

\- Ну, и чем вы здесь... развлекаетесь? - спросил Хакс, ежась на сыром ветру, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

\- Медитациями, - ответила Рей мрачно. Но потом сжалилась и добавила:

\- Мастер еще из мха самогон гонит. Он и горит хорошо, и для дезинфекции годится и... в общем, многоцелевого использования продукт.

Хакс засомневался, стоит ли им сейчас вообще что-то предпринимать, тем более - пить непонятно что, но Рен, морально травмированный любительской литературой, с энтузиазмом ответил:

\- Отлично! Веди.

Через несколько часов, когда стемнело, а в маленькой хижине, укрытой среди скал, разожгли очаг, все присутствующие были более чем готовы.

Рей, сначала экспрессивно выговаривала Рену за смерть Хана Соло:

\- Ублюдок, мать твою, говно собачье... - и далее по тексту, сопровождая это ударами кулака куда придется, а потом они уже вдвоем рыдали вобнимку, оплакивая безвременно почившего контрабандиста.

Хакс, который, в отличие от них, как мы помним, пить умел, еще не потерял способность мыслить связно, и вышел на воздух, чтобы холод его слегка отрезвил.

Покуривая и глядя на звездное небо, Хакс обдумывал третью часть своего opus magnum, который ранее зарекался писать.

Когда мастер Скайуокер вернулся в хижину, то увидел там гору пустой посуды, нехорошее слово, выведенное на стене световым мечом, погасший очаг, в котором никто не поддерживал огонь, и сбившихся в кучу на единственной кровати генерала, магистра и Рей (ну не было там других спальных мест!).

Рассматривая врагов, временно объединенных обстоятельствами, Люк задумался о ему несвойственном - о литературе. Ему пришла в голову идея условно-романтического рассказа, идея глупая, но забавная, о том, как магистра рыцарей Рен, генерала Первого Порядка и безвестную мусорщицу-форсъюзера объединило некое чувство.


	3. Et tu, Phasma!

Хакс протянул руку, чтобы нажать на кнопку, но замер, не донеся ее до цели. Его грызли сомнения, правильно ли он поступает. Генерал переборол мимолетный страх и уверенно утопил кнопку в панель. Раздался мелодичный сигнал, но дверь не открылась.

— Рен, открывай! — позвал Хакс. — Я знаю, что ты там.

Ответа, разумеется, не последовало. Подождав немного и нажав для верности на кнопку еще раз, Хакс развернулся, и пошел прочь, раздраженный и раздосадованный. Вот еще! Кайло Рен уже взрослый, и если ему так охота поиграть в дующегося шестилетку, то это его проблемы. А не генерала, у которого своих забот полон рот.

Но все же Хакс ощущал себя не в своей тарелке. Мысль о том, что тут есть и его доля вины, он гнал, но она возвращалась снова и снова. В конце концов, если бы Хакс не признался, если бы он вообще не написал тот злосчастный роман, ничего бы не случилось!

Узнав, что автором душещипательного дамского романа про любовь Кайло и Рей является никто иной, как Хакс, Кайло захандрил. И если до признания Хакса он был полон энергии и готовности отыскать и покарать борзописца, то после — приуныл. Генерала не сильно-то покараешь, ими, генералами, не принято разбрасываться. Да еще то, что свои переживания по поводу фанфиков, со своей персоной в главной роли, Рен изливал именно Хаксу за бутылочкой (и не одной) коррелианского бренди, внесло свою лепту.

Говоря коротко, магистр обиделся. Он изничтожил нескольких попавшихся под горячую руку дроидов (шаттл не считаем), а после этого затих. Это уже было подозрительно, но Хакс тешил себя надеждой, что Рен свыкнется.

Рен же сократил контакты с ним до минимума, напрашивался в долгие миссии подальше от «Финализатора», и вообще был более мрачен и нелюдим, чем обычно. Сопротивленцы выли, передавая из уст в уста информацию о жестокости магистра Рен, о том, как он не щадил пленных — спрашивается, откуда тогда дровишки? Впрочем Хакса это не особенно беспокоило, как и многих других — пусть себе лютует магистр, главное, чтобы свои не попадали под раздачу. Да и, сказать по чести, была у генерала другая конкретная забота, пожиравшая все его свободное время.

Дело было в том, что пару раз в год между любителями писева и художеств про магистра и генерала и магистра и мусорщицу проводились некие творческие состязания. Все это содержалось в строжайшей тайне от командования, но, разумеется, все об этом знали — кроме занятого своими переживаниями магистра и Сноука, которому такие вещи были неинтересны. Подобные развлечения положительно действовали на душевное состояние персонала, командная работа сплачивала и развивала коммуникабельность, и, как и любые задачи с системой поощрения и наказания, это стимулировало деятельность мозга.

Хакс в этом конкурсе участвовать считал ниже своего достоинства. Но сегодня, просматривая переписку в чате, заметил, что среди игроков команды, пишущей про него и Рена, упомянули одного… О, как Хакс его ненавидел!

Дело было в том, что этот неизвестный ему человек уже некоторое время составлял ему конкуренцию, оттягивая читателей и живописуя совсем другую историю любви — самого Хакса и магистра, причем попадание в характеры у этого писаки было гораздо точнее, чем у Хакса, что и генерал отмечал, скрипя зубами, и простые читатели. Нетленку Хакса комментировали уже не так активно, и даже выложенные тизеры к продолжению не сорвали ожидаемых оваций. Генерал преисполнился зависти и гнева, поставив себе задачу: отыскать конкурента и, если придется, силой заставить его прекратить свою литературную деятельность.

И теперь этот… графоман участвовал в конкурсе! И ведь наверняка наберет себе еще почитателей! Но был в этом и плюс — волей не волей, во время разговоров между сокомандниками, он может себя выдать.

«Деанон! — думал Хакс. — Какое сладкое слово! Я обязан получить доступ к их командному чату!»

Сделать это было непросто даже генералу, и для начала он, под своим псевдонимом, вписался в команду почитателей историй про Рена и мусорщицу, для конспирации и надеясь, что сможет найти зацепки у тех, кто, ничтоже сумняшеся, читал и писал и то, и другое. Этакие всеядные любители чего погорячее…

Появление такого маститого автора вызвало восторг в команде, что хоть немного примирило Хакса с тем, что народ охладел к его писанине. В то же время он создал новую учетную запись и с нее попросился в противоположную команду. Новая учетка вызвала закономерные вопросы, и Хакс ответил частичную правду: не хочу светиться перед читателями, так как обычно пишу другое. О том, что он не хочет светиться перед одним конкретным пользователем, он, конечно, не говорил.

Выяснилось, что неведомый соперник — капитан команды, и часто сидит в командном чате. Болтал он за троих, но никакой полезной информации о его личности это не несло, но Хакс упорно поддерживал беседу, между делом узнавая много нового о жизни простых штурмовиков. Помимо этого приходилось еще и писать — и если раньше Хакс делал это по велению души, то теперь приходилось выдерживать график. Это выматывало, и Хакс совершенно позабыл о магистре, вспоминая о нем только во время чтения отчетов, или по вечерам, когда его взгляд натыкался на начавшую покрываться пылью бутылку кореллианского бренди.

***

Лейтенант Митака нервно поправил воротничок. Его бледный лоб покрывала испарина, а взгляд перебегал по комнате от предмета к предмету, лишь бы не смотреть на обитателя этой комнаты.

Кайло Рен поймал его в коридоре офицерского блока, преградив идущему в свою каюту лейтенанту дорогу.

— Лейтенант, — глухо пророкотала маска. — Вы сейчас свободны?

Лейтенант нервно проблеял, что его смена закончилась, и он хотел бы отправиться спать, но похоже, что его согласие или несогласие мало кого интересовало.

Приказав Митаке сесть за стол, магистр извлек откуда-то бутылку и два стакана. Не успел Митака подумать, как же Рен будет пить в шлеме, как магистр потянулся к своей маске, чтобы ее снять. Дофельд впервые видел Рена без шлема, но ужаса перед магистром это не умаляло. Единственное, что он отметил: что волосы у Рена, как и докладывала молва, шикарные.

— Ну, — сказал магистр мрачно, разливая по стаканам содержимое бутылки, — рассказывайте, лейтенант, как жизнь? Что нового? Что, — магистр отчетливо скрипнул зубами, и Митака вздрогнул, — почитываете в свободное время?

***

«Ну что же ты так», — гласило сообщение на экране. Хакс возмущенно запыхтел: он выжимал из себя строчки короткой зарисовки о себе и Рене через немогу, извелся весь, а этот мерзкий графоман посмел не оценить и даже выступил с критикой.

«В общем, я так понимаю, — побежали по экрану строчки, — что рейтинга от тебя можно не ждать».

«Я сильно устаю», — напечатал Хакс.

«Хочешь взбодриться?»

«Допустим?»

«Мы планировали сходку для сокомандников. Сначала между своими, а потом решили всех позвать, кто согласится. Ты идешь?»

Хакс замер, держа руки над клавиатурой. Какой шанс! Он может узнать своего обидчика «в лицо»…, но и его самого узнают!

«Да, — напечатал генерал. — С удовольствием. Когда и где?»

***

Генерал в жизни не носил штурмовых доспехов, и теперь вынужден был признать, что не понимает и как их носят простые солдаты. Шлем ограничивал обзор, шум дыхания заглушал внешние звуки, ни нос почесать, ни чихнуть. А разоблачаться, чтобы банально сходить в туалет, приходилось подолгу. Возможно умение приходило с опытом?

Генерал старался вести себя как можно более естественно, но ему постоянно казалось, что чем-нибудь он себя да выдает.

Место встречи сокомандников было в одном из технических отсеков. Там было тесно, и к тому моменту, когда Хакс пришел, отсек полнился народом: техники, штурмовики, одетые по форме и нет. С удивлением Хакс заметил среди них сияющую — во всех смыслах — Фазму без шлема. Заметив новенького вошедшего, капитан сразу направилась к нему.

— Привет, — дружелюбно сказала она. — Присоединяйся к нам, снимай шлем, мы сегодня по-простому. Ты, кстати, кто будешь?

Хакс назвал свой второй псевдоним и робко спросил:

— А вы кто будете, капитан?

— Ну ты даешь! — Фазма расхохоталась. — Капитана не узнать? Несу службу везде, в том числе и в голонете. Мне казалось, об этом уже все наши знают…

Хакс запоздало сложил два и два. Так значит это Фазма? Она, восхищавшаяся его творчеством, и есть его главный конкурент?!

— Проходи, выпей с нами. Может вдохновения наберется, — предложила Фазма. Выпить бы Хакс не отказался, и в который раз вспомнил о порушенной дружбе с Реном — вот бы с кем сейчас поделиться этой новостью.

— Я не… — Хакс откашлялся. — Я не пью. Простите, капитан, но что-то совсем нет настроения. Хочу добить еще один рассказ к следующей выкладке.

— Давай-давай, — добродушно сказала Фазма. — Потом приходи… Кстати, что-то я не вижу твоего номера, рядовой. Нарушаем.

— Так точно, мэм, — ответил Хакс. — Замечание будет немедленно устранено.

— Не переживай, рядовой. На первый раз, как сокомандника, прощаю, — Фазма подмигнула. — Иди.

Уйдя достаточно далеко, Хакс стащил шлем и привалился к стене, чтобы отдышаться. О, сколько нам открытий чудных… А Фазма таки попалась! Спустила явное нарушение сокоманднику! Да еще и за употребление их всех прижать можно. Ну, держитесь, капитан!

***

Пока Хакс занимался шпионажем в лучших традициях боевиков по головидео, Рен пытался наладить отношения с лейтенантом Митакой, увы безуспешно. Вот и сейчас, глядя на заснувшего на стуле, с открытым ртом, все еще сжимавшего в руке стакан Дофельда, Кайло внезапно понял Хакса. Так вот каково пить с кем-то, кто пить не умеет.

Мысль о Хаксе всколыхнула старую обиду, и на ум слегка нетрезвому магистру пришла великолепная идея: прямо сейчас пойти и высказать Хаксу все, что у него лежало на душе.

***

Как известно, беда не приходит одна. И пока где-то веселились одни, другие продумывали обличительную речь, которую скажут капитану, а третьи лишь со второй попытки попадали по кнопке открытия двери, к «Финализатору» причалил рейсовый грузовой транспорт. Вот только привез он не пайки, не нижнее белье для штурмовиков, и совсем не запчасти. Он привёз двух сопротивленцев, которые лучше всего подходили для миссии на «Финализаторе» — Финна и Рей. Но направились они не к двигателям, и не в инженерные отсеки. Нет, они направились прямо в офицерский блок. Поначалу им везло, они легко проходили мимо штурмовиков, а там, где не спасала смекалка, помогала Сила. Но в офицерском блоке они натолкнулись на неожиданное препятствие.

— О, — сказало препятствие, безуспешно ломившееся в двери каюты генерала.

Кайло Рена быстро и успешно нейтрализовали, связав и втолкнул в какую-то техническую щель, которую магистр заполнил собой всю.

— А он точно ничего не предпримет? Мечом, там, нас не того? — опасливо спросил Финн.

— Ничего он нам сейчас не сделает, — уверенно сказала Рей, учуяв запах перегара.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — с сомнением уточнил Финн.

— Верь мне, — ответила Рей и слегка покраснела. Про попойку на Ач-То она никому не рассказывала. — Он сейчас не в состоянии контролировать Силу.

В этот момент их внимание было отвлеченные еще одним орденцем — к дверям каюты генерала подошел какой-то рыжий штурмовик без шлема.

— Да тут сегодня аншлаг какой-то, — подивился Финн, вырубая штурмовика ударом по затылку, отчего тот свалился лицом вниз.

— Тише, — зашипела Рей. — Насмерть?

Финн нащупал пульс у рыжего штурмовика и сказал:

— Нет, дышит.

— Да ладно, — сказал магистр, которому очень хотелось с кем-нибудь пообщаться, хоть бы и с сопротивленцами, — кто этих штурмовиков вообще считает. Бабы еще нарожают…

Осекшись под пристальным взглядами, Кайло внезапно осознал, что это совсем не та фраза, которую стоило бы произносить в присутствии экс-штурмовика и представительницы противоположного пола.

— Ладно, — сказал Финн после недолгого молчания. — Давай оттащим и его за угол. Сторожи их обоих, а я пойду.

Но тут Кайло Рен показал, что не зря считается одним из самых одаренных учеников Сноука. Он ухитрился Силой сорвать со стены какой-то тяжелый кабель, который стукнул Финна по голове и вызвал включение пожарной тревоги. В коридор тут же хлынул газ, и сопротивленцы ретировались. А Кайло сначала хотел броситься за ними, но потом узнал в лежащем штурмовике генерала. Он поднял Хакса на руки и понес прочь. Когда Рен выбрался из коридора, окутанного туманом противопожарного газа, ему уже самому хотелось прилечь на пол — лишь длительные тренировки позволили ему проделать этот путь, не надышавшись отравой. Тут очнулся генерал и очень удивился, обнаружив свою голову прижатой к широкой груди Кайло Рена. А еще у него болел затылок.

— Магистр? — недоуменно спросил Хакс. — А куда вы меня несете? И зачем?

— Спасаю вас, — отвечал Рен буднично, дыша на Хакса перегаром.

— От чего именно? — подозрительно спросил Хакс.

— От Сопры… — начал Рен и вдруг встал как вкопанный, а только-только пришедший в себя Хакс понял, почему: они стояли посреди коридора, полного людей, а все остальные, в нем присутствующие, замерли, глядя на них. Хакс видел, что некоторые технички смотрят на них с надеждой на лице. Откуда-то из толпы раздался восхищенный вдох, а потом звук какого-то предмета, уроненного на пол.

— Магистр, — сказал Хакс. — Я категорически благодарен вам за спасение, но, может быть, вы поставите меня на пол?

— Да, конечно, — ответил Рен, и уголком рта шепнул:

— Смываемся!

— Ролевые игры! — нервно выдохнул кто-то в толпе.

— А я не понимаю, — сказал Хакс резко, едва его ноги обрели твердую почву, — почему все стоят и никто не работает?

Это немного расшевелило толпу, а генерал с магистром получили возможность улизнуть. Разжившись респираторами на противопожарном стенде, они добрались до каюты магистра, куда, не сговариваясь, завалились.

— А ты времени зря не терял, — заметил Хакс с ноткой ревности в голосе, увидев бессознательного Митаку, храпящего на стуле.

— Ну надо же мне было пообщаться хоть с кем-то, кто не разделяет пагубную страсть к любительской литературе? — огрызнулся Рен, включая вытяжку в каюте на полную мощность. — Ты, как я посмотрю, чем-то странным занят, неловко было тебя отвлекать…

— А, это… — Хакс осмотрел себя и принялся снимать доспехи. — Это я конкурентов вычислял.

— И как, вычислил? — спросил Рен, не скрывая иронии.

— Вычислил, — ответил Хакс. — Фазма.

— Что — Фазма?

— Фазма конкурент, — ответил Хакс. — Вот кто любит живописать наши с тобой анальные приключения, Рен. Теперь ты все знаешь.

— Что? — потрясенный Рен опустился на стул напротив храпящего Митаки. — Капитан? Не верю!

— А я тебя и не убеждаю, — ответил Хакс. Он поискал глазами бутылку, нашел ее початую, стоящую под столом, рядом с такой же, уже пустой. Достал, налил в стакан Рена, вытащил из руки причмокнувшего во сне Митаки другой, и наполнил его тоже. — Это факт.

— И ты, Фазма… — горестно заметил Рен, опрокидывая в себя стакан. Хакс пристроился на кресле, пригубливая напиток молча.


End file.
